Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 26 Page 1
Chapter 26: Battle of the Powerhouses, Gohan Awakens Once More Gohan and Cell rushed at each other, their feet slightly above the ground as they glided at incredible speeds. They each raise their hands at each other, and their fists punched each other, a sound of thunder escaping from them. They attempted to knee each other, but their knees made contact and another boom was heard. They exchanged a volley of kicks and punches, each other them just barely dodging or if they had to block them. Cell finally made the first hit, and punched Gohan in the gut with such force that he gasped, though somewhat fine. Cell grinned, knowing that he had scored first blood in their little rematch. Gohan saw Cell was distracted for a moment, and kicked Cell across the face, hearing a grunt erupt from the other source of power in the room. they then continued their little punch and kick match, neither one gaining any leverage from then on, their guards increasingly up. Knowing that this was getting them nowhere, they then flipped backwards from each other, only stopping when the gap between them was enormous. Cell brought his hands back a little, putting one in front of the other flat, while Gohan raised his hands above his head in the same manor. Energy began to form in them, crackling with power as they did so. Gohan and Cell then brought them forward, their faces focused in concentration. “GALICK GUN!” “MASKENKO-HA!!” The deep purple and bright yellow beams of energy collided into each other seconds later, creating a massive explosion that made the Chamber shake and tremble in their presence. The blasts rammed into each other and absorbed their strength, causing them to go away and evaporate into the air just as fast since their owners didn’t waste time putting more energy in them. Gohan flew at Cell inches above the ground, his left fist ready to implant itself in his face. Cell caught it, and squeezed the fist with his own hand, causing Gohan to flinch a little. Gohan powered up more, causing the other fighter to be blown away several feet from the amount of power distributed there. Cell phased away before hitting the wall, leaving an image of him hitting the wall. Without looking back, Gohan moved to the side and blocked the roundhouse kick Cell was about to give, and held his other hand in Cell’s face. A red energy blast began to form in it, and was about to be released when Cell’s hand went in front of his. A black energy began to form in his own (which was surprising for Gohan because he hadn’t ever been that color), and the two energies smashed together at each other at massive rates. And because they were so close together neither one could escape nor they crashed hundreds of feet opposite of each other into the ground. Gohan got up slowly, dusting himself off as he did. His robe was all torn by now, with only bits of it still clinging to his body with smoke rising from it. Underneath the bits of cloth was the same fighting clothes his father used to wear, with the Dragonball gleaming and reflecting the gold light around Gohan. The only differences between Gohan and his father (when he was still alive) right now were the symbols on their clothing and the obvious height variation they had. “Well I never thought I’d say this to you,” Cell’s voice rang throughout the Chamber, nowhere to be seen by anyone, “but you really are your father’s son Gohan. Let’s just hope that you can prove to come through like he did for you when he died.” Gohan growled, his power flaring up again quickly. He may have felt guilty for what happened to his father, but that didn’t mean the main reason Goku died (Cell) could just talk trash about him like that. Secretly though, Gohan had a deep hungry desire to keep fighting Cell, and unleash all of his power on him just for the fun of it. With all that was happening at the moment Gohan couldn’t help but feel his adrenaline rushing, coursing throughout his veins and his whole body. He slightly enjoyed the constant thrill of being able to not hold back any longer, to use all of his skills and full strength for once, ever since his last battle with the android here. He looked around for Harry, concerned for his safety while keeping track of Cell’s ki as he did so. Harry was backing up against a wall of the Chamber, trembling a little from the aftershocks of the battle that was taking place. Gohan then felt a new ki, one that wasn’t human (which made it a little difficult to sense). And then, something made a huge sound in the air, crashing into the ground in a big heap before the statue of Slytherin. You couldn’t see what it was from the shadows, but it looked as if it was uncoiling itself. Gohan’s eyes widened in shock as he realized the basilisk must have finally gotten out of its resting place, and was ready to do whatever Riddle wanted it to do. “''Kill him.” he heard Riddle hiss, and the serpent began to move towards Harry’s direction, not looking at Gohan or anyone else. ''I have to think fast! Gohan thought. If I can get a clear enough shot at it, I can destroy the basilisk before it gets to Harry. Gohan raised his arm above his head, his hand opened up. A yellow energy began to form in it, spinning and growing at a dangerous velocity. The golden disk of energy hummed lightly, the sound only heard by Gohan (as far as he knew). The edges of it had begun to sharpen dangerously; the disk had grown to about five feet in length and moved in rhythm with Gohan’s arm, swinging back and forth to keep it balanced. “Eat this!” Gohan shouted. “DESTRUCTO-” BBAAMM!! Gohan’s face was hit with the powerful force of crackling yellow energy blast before he had finished releasing it, and his body was sent flying across the Chamber just to rebound at the last second against the wall with his feet and landed safely to the ground. The disk had spun out of control from the force of the blow, and flew rapidly and speedily into a nearby column. It grew an extra foot or two, slicing the supporter with ease, as well as a couple others as it continued down the Chamber’s darkness until its bright light could no longer be seen. Gohan frowned, disappointed that it hadn’t worked. Cell phased to be about a hundred feet from him, his face scrunched into a smirk, his arms crossed. “So sorry, but I’m not about to let you get distracted from our little rematch Gohan. I need to know that I have your full attention at all times so that I can get reacquainted with my body’s old and new powers.” Cell chuckled. “You should know that my attack wouldn’t have made any difference to our fight. In fact,” Gohan added, playing at Cell’s intelligence, “if I had gotten rid of the snake, it would have gotten rid of one less distraction so that I could give you my full power.” Cell paused, as though thinking about this statement with the utmost attentiveness. Seconds went by as Cell was in deep thought and concentration. Gohan thought it appeared to have worked, until Cell began to laugh slowly, looking up to Gohan once more with impressments on his face. Cell smirked, “Nice attempt my young companion, but trying to save your friend by making me agree with your belief won’t work. The more time you waste trying to save your friend the more energy you’re wasting making me closer to being the victor by default, which is something that I don’t want to occur. I want to kill you while you try to fight me, using all your strength to save this miserable rock you call home. And” Cell added, seeing Gohan about to say something, “don’t bother to try and speak Parseltongue to that basilisk to make it stop; Riddle and I made it so that it would only obey us and our commands. Since we heard you both were Parselmouths we anticipated you’d try to control it and stop the attacks (which I could have cared less about). Think of it this way… the sooner you fight and,” he says sarcastically, “beat me, the better chance Harry Potter has at surviving against the basilisk.” Gohan closed his eyes, thinking about the circumstances with every ounce of concentration he had at the moment. He knew his options were getting bleaker with every second, realizing Cell meant business this time. Anything that Gohan would try to do to save Harry, Cell would either destroy it (the attacks) or attack him before he even started running over to get the basilisk. Harry’s life was at stake, and Gohan had the choice of either saving one of the first friends (that was his age) that had accepted him straight out, or saving his own life and ending the existence of the world’s most powerful threat. …I have no choice. Harry’s just going to have to stay alive without my help long enough for me to beat Cell and get to him. This shouldn’t take so long. I mean my powers increased since it was almost depleted, and even though Cell’s been brought back to his own maximum power (in addition to his imperfect strength) my power should be greatly stronger than his… right? “Well?” Cell’s voice called out, breaking Gohan’s thoughts. “I’m waiting.” Cell’s only answer was a direct punch in the gut, followed by over twenty more within a two second range. Cell gasped in surprise, causing him to recoil and be sent flying a hundred feet backwards at an incredible speed. Cell spread his wings a little as he was in the air, which made him stop moving and hover in the air, looking in Gohan’s direction with satisfaction on his face. Gohan didn’t waste any time in looking, he flew back to Cell within seconds and tried to land several kicks on his body in different spots, only to be blocked as soon as they came with Cell’s right arm. Cell and Gohan went back to fist fighting in mid-air again, each one of them sending hundreds of blows onto the other, only to be blocked every single time. Cell smirked as they went on, and his eyes shined a deep scarlet color, the light getting brighter every second (though the light wasn’t very bright). Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then his eyes widened as he realized what Cell would do. He phased out of the way to the far right just a half a second before it happened; crimson thin beams of energy erupted out of Cell’s pupils, going in the direction at an implausible speed where Gohan’s head had been moments before only to keep going and pierce the stone wall of the Chamber, still going deeper into the partition. Cell didn’t hesitate to watch the beams, only flying back to where Gohan was and send a powerful kick to his ribs, causing him to wheeze from the blow. Though only for an instant this happened; Gohan recovered from this almost instantly and sent his elbow to jab into Cell’s rib, causing him to retract his leg in order to block it fast enough. Gohan didn’t waste time when his attack failed; he withdrew his elbow and began to launch a commanding barrage of punches, only for all of them to be blocked by Cell’s oddly long legs. Cell smirked as he did this, his arms crossed in front of him as he did so. Gohan growled, frustrated at Cell’s arrogance level at that time as he continued his assault on the android. Why would he still act so smug to Gohan like he had the first time they had fought? It was Cell that even said before that he was the “only” threat to him at the moment, the only one with enough power to overtake and kill him. “What’s the deal Cell?” Gohan asked tauntingly, finally landing a couple of punches in Cell’s ribs, causing a painful snarl to escape Cell’s lips. “I thought you told me you wanted to fight me seriously?” “And you are?” Cell wheezed, firing a kick at Gohan’s face only to have it blocked. He and Gohan both descended down to the ground where they resumed their fight. Both of them locked each other’s hands together, trying to force the other back. “Do you really expect me to believe that you’re using all of your power right now?” Cell taunted, his aura flashing dramatically as his arms pushed Gohan’s back a little. “I’m not even at half my strength yet and you and I are equal so far. We aren’t even using half of the strength we had at my Games a year ago. Either you’ve seriously weakened since my tournament or you’re holding back as much as I am.” Gohan’s aura also increased in size, and his arms pushed against Cell’s so that there was a constant struggle of movement. Cell’s face seemed focused in a semi-concentrated look, while Gohan had a tired one. “Then how about we skip the rest of the warm-up and not hold anything back? Anything goes from now on except messing with the other two (Riddle and Harry).” Gohan replied, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Cell smirked, “I was hoping you’d say that.” After he said this, Cell dodged the last few attacks and phased to behind Gohan, hovering slightly. He sent a powerful kick at Gohan’s back, and heard a slight crack from it as he sent Gohan flying several hundred feet across the room. Before Gohan made contact with the oncoming wall he phased out of sight, his imprint smashing into it lightly. Cell closed his eyes, focusing on where his opponent would be attacking from. Seconds later, Cell opened his eyes abruptly and grabbed at the air to his right. A moment later his hand was holding Gohan’s hand (in fist form), stopping it from making contact. Gohan didn’t hesitate after this happened, and brought up his other hand as fast as his other one was caught. A golden glow began to surround his hand, and without giving a warning a golden energy ball appeared and launched right at Cell’s face. Cell swatted it away as if it were nothing, and brought his right arm back. He then brought it out again with his palm open and a red beam of energy soared out of it, only to be whacked away by Gohan as well with just as little effort. They both then ran at each other at a soaring speed and continued their fist to fist battle at a high pace that only they could go at and see. They both heard the sound of Fawkes shrieking (attacking the large snake they assumed) and the Basilisk roaring in pain as they fought, but they ignored it completely. They even ignored Riddle’s shouts and screams echoing in the Chamber, as well as the sounds of Harry’s feet scrambling around the Chamber, desperate to get away from the snake. As of right then all distractions were meaningless to them, each only focusing on the other. These two fighters hated each other with every cell (joke not intended) in their bodies, and intended on killing them to ensure their plans. Nothing at that moment would have pleased them more than two totally annihilate the other so that there would be no trace of them for others to have to look at. And yet, they respected each other in a way neither of them could describe. Maybe it was the fact that they each held the genes of the greatest fighter and savior of the planet in them, or that they both knew that the other was their only rival in power and the only one that could test the limits of their power. But they both held high admiration for the other in some manner (Cell more than Gohan), and enjoyed the battle somewhat (just Cell) so they finally had some decent competition in the world. They were each confident in their own abilities as fighters, but each also wondered what powers and moves the other would use, and how strong they could go. Cell caught Gohan by surprise by using an uppercut, breaking their pattern of attacking. He sent Gohan flying into the ceiling, expecting him to go flying through it and crash into the Great Hall or somewhere in the castle. But Gohan didn’t want anyone else involved, so he powered up briefly to slow his crash, and once his feet touched the ceiling he pushed back at full force, propelling himself at Cell like lightening. Gohan brought his hand back and prepared to punch Cell, his hand glowing with a golden light. As he was mere inches from Cell’s face Cell brought his hands up to block the attack. Cell used all of his force to push Gohan back, only to see at the last moment Gohan’s image fluttering and vanishing when Cell’s arms made contact. Cell’s eyebrow was raised somewhat, wondering where Gohan was. His question was soon answered, because a second later he was hit so hard in the gut it sent him flying at great speeds to the roof. Cell powered up and stopped just before he hit the wall, and looked down to see Gohan glaring at him, with his arms at his sides and looking up straight at him. Cell smirked, “Impressive, I wouldn’t have expected you to react that quickly, even by my standards. Let’s see how you handle this, shall we?” He slowly brought his hands and arms in front of him, his palms open and symmetrical to each other on their sides. A gold and light orange glow began to shine in his palms, and energy began to fill and swirl around in them. Gohan’s eyes stayed concentrated on Cell the entire time, not phased at what Cell was doing in the least. “Take this Gohan! There’s enough power in this attack to blow up this school at least a couple dozen times easily, even you will have trouble with this if you take it directly. And there’s no way anyone could dodge it at this close range without your pathetic friends being killed, so you better come up with something quick!” Cell shouted out. His eyes were glowing red with a maliciously hungry look in them. “FINAL FLASH!” A golden beam of unstable energy burst forward immediately, its size only exceeded by its power. Gohan’s expression didn’t change at all as he looked with focused determination at the attack coming right at him. In his mind however he was developing a nervous and incredibly precarious plan that could endanger Harry and himself if it didn’t stop the attack. Nevertheless, he had to do it. And besides, he’d practiced it in the Common Room before, so at least he had some experience at it. Gohan looked around the Chamber for the remains of his robe, finally spotting them about fifty feet from him in a rumpled piled. Gohan acted fast in that one instant; he phased as fast as he could and grabbed the robe (or what was left of it) and phased back to where he originally was in less than a sixteenth of a second. He looked through its pockets, and felt a solid object in one of them. He ripped open the pocket grabbed his wand and then pointed it directly at one of Vegeta’s most powerful attacks, now in the hands of the most powerful threat on the Earth. Well, here it goes. Gohan thought, staring at the beam of energy ten feet from his body. Gohan raised the wand higher, still pointed at the blast, and brought the wand back down with such force wind flew around him. “''ELICIO INANIO!''” Gohan shouted. Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction